


Sunny Holidays

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Severus Snape Lives, can be read as gen I guess, uhh spoilers btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Arthur has a lovely trip to Jamaica.





	Sunny Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Jamaica: fun headcanon of snovers over on [tumblr](http://fanwit.tumblr.com) (I haven't reblogged any but like, you can ask me for fun Snape blogs that I follow)

Arthur sighs over his margarita. Yeah, he's at the beach and it's nice. But he actually misses the cold and his family. But he doesn't think his family'd exactly be thrilled to hear from him.

Arthur doesn't have anyone else to write about his lovely Christmas holiday in Jamaica. Mad-Eye is very much dead, so are his parents and his brothers. All his friends as well. He just has his family and their friends. He has a feeling they'd be siding with Molly.

He's considering writing to Perkins when he sees someone familiar. That someone is stumbling on the sand and seemingly swearing at the heat. The person's barefoot and far enough Arthur can't hear them. He squints and tries to figure out who that person is reminding him of.

The person looks very relaxed and tanned. They have a hat on and large sunglasses. The Hawaiian shirt is a tipoff they're most likely a tourist and so is the disposable camera. The person comes closer and Arthur examines them from head to toe.

It's their arms. Their arms are covered in scars and Arthur's first instinct is to avert his eyes but he sees a faded mark. A very familiar mark.

All the death eaters were accounted for, including the dead. The only unaccounted one was a dead body, but Harry had witnessed the death happen and vouched for the accuracy of the death.

Arthur stands up and approaches the person. He grips his margarita.

The person is thin and has a very familiar stance. The hair, well hidden under the hat, is a familiar shade of black. He should've recognized this person from the get-go.

"Ah, been a while!" Arthur exclaims and brings an arm around Severus Snape. Severus jolts and he tightens up. "Looks like I'm not the only one running from my problems!"

Severus seems to stare at Arthur, he's not positive, the sunglasses make it hard to see Severus' expression. Then he slowly smiles.

"Does this mean you're not on speaking terms with anyone who knows me?

"Nope!" Arthur grins back. "Everybody hates me."

"Know that feeling," Severus says, relaxing again. "Maybe you could catch me up over some drinks?"

"I've got a room right up there." Arthur steps back and Severus steps forward.

"Sounds good." Severus takes Arthur's drink and finishes it. "Let's go."


End file.
